


Beautiful

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [30]
Category: Stranger Things (2016)
Genre: Cheating, Cuddling, F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, hand holding, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Mike decides to take El into the woods for a surprise, and Will having nothing to do tags along with them.





	Beautiful

The breeze swiftly shook the trees around them, reminding them how far into the woods they actually went.

Mike had a smile on his face the whole time they walked, making Will seriously question why they were out there in the first place.

El had a pleasant smile on her face as she rocked her and Mike’s entangled hands back and forth. She gave Will a small smile and then went back to staring at Mike.

When Mike suddenly stopped Will looked around confused. 

“What are we doing out here?” He questioned looking at the dark and dreary forest they were in. He knew he shouldn’t be scared of a measly bear when El could launch it 20 feet in a matter of seconds.

But it didn’t stop him from being scared. 

Mike sat down on the ground and pulled his back pack into his lap, he unzipped it and looked over at El and Will with a sly smile as he pulled out a bunch of fireworks.

“Where did you get all these fireworks?!” Will whisper shouted, scared her disturb something deep in the woods if he was louder. But given they were apparently about to set off fireworks the quiet would be broken soon.

El laughed and leaned into Mike’s side, smiling and nuzzling against his shoulder as she took a better look at the stash in his bag. 

Will tried to look interested but he was anything but, he would have much rather had a night of fun with the guys playing Dungeons and Dragons. But Max and Lucas had a date night and El and Mike did too. 

But since Mike felt bad ever since he said the thing about Will not liking girls he had invited him along. 

Mike pulled out one of the fireworks and grabbed the stick into the ground, lighting a match and looking to El and Will when he said “ready?”

El nodded excitedly while Will just watched. 

Mike held the match under the wick and watched it spark to light, sizzling and sparking as it shot out of its confinement and launched into the sky. 

El cheered and wrapped her body around Mike, holding onto him as they watched. Will looked for a moment before addressing the forest again, staring into its deep abyss when he felt something touch his hand. 

He almost retracted it with a scream when he twisted to find Mike’s arm stretched out and his hand overlaying Will’s. 

El was still distracted with snuggling into Mike so she didn’t see.

Will stayed frozen for a second before Mike sat up to light another one, he froze when he moved. Afraid of what he’d do next, but all the other boy did was lean back, watch the next firework go off and put his hand back on Will’s.


End file.
